


A Decade of Yes

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Rodney would remember their wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade of Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #100 How for we've come.

There was no way Rodney would remember their wedding anniversary.

John didn't really mind. Which was one of the reasons why Rodney wouldn't remember it. Because contrary to what his underlings would tell you, it _was_ possible to tear him away from work. But John didn't try for something like this.

Rodney would show up for dinner on time, and that would be enough.

John hadn't cooked anything special—though the dessert was a sinful chocolate contraption that could double as foreplay—but he'd decorated the dinner table with red roses and candles. For good measure he'd also sprinkled some glitter on the table, because it wouldn't be as fun if Rodney didn't rant about it for at least ten minutes.

John smiled at the thought. He finished preparing the meal and put the champagne in the cooler on the table.

As of today, they were married for ten years. A decade.

Their life together had become routine—and he didn't mean that in a bad way. It was a happy routine, a happy life, and it stood in contrast to their beginnings. Not that he considered that time unhappy. Going to Atlantis had been the best thing that ever happened to him.

But it had also been a challenging time, and when it came to their relationship it was a time of...mixed feelings.

There was no doubt that being friends was then as now the central part of their relationship. But watching Rodney with someone else had always been grating on John, even when he hadn't quite admitted to himself that what he felt for Rodney was more than friendship.

The dance between them that managed to dash John's hopes time and again but never erased them completely had been increasingly frustrating over the years. He'd come to a point where he'd wanted Rodney to propose to Jennifer already, just so that John could finally get over him.

But Rodney hadn't, and somehow they'd managed to stop the subtle gestures and assumptions and lay the cards on the table instead.

And now here they were, a married couple for ten years, young at heart in their middle-aged bodies. He looked at his watch and was pleased to hear Rodney's car in the driveway. Like clockwork.

He opened the door before Rodney could fumble his keys out of his pockets. A bouquet of red roses were hanging face down from his left hand. "Oh hey," Rodney said, moving the flowers towards John's face so fast that John was reminded of Rodney drawing his sidearm in the face of danger. He took the flowers and smiled at Rodney. "You thought I'd forget," Rodney said smugly.

"It might have crossed my mind," John admitted, turning to go back inside and see if he could squeeze the roses in with the others.

"Ha! I knew that you would," Rodney said, following him. "You always expect the worst of me. Remember how _shocked_ you were when I was polite to your idiot cousins?"

John continued to walk to the dining room, but turned to Rodney, "I wasn't _shocked_. I was merely a bit surprised. And to be fair that was the first time you didn't refer to them as my idiot cousins."

Rodney put his hands on his hips and gave him a look. "They went on a tirade about the definition of marriage _at our wedding_."

"I wasn't shocked at all by what you told them _then_ ," John said with a smirk, unwrapping the roses.

Rodney glared at him, but then the table caught his eyes. "Oh, this is...nice," he said. "Is there food to go along with that? Wait, is that _glitter_?"

John had to laugh. "Yes and yes," he said. He thought it over for a moment and added a third "yes".

Rodney frowned. "What was the last yes for?"

John looked at the table and around the dining room. Their home. Their _life_. "Just..." he trailed off.

"Yes," Rodney said.

John nodded. Yes. This. Always.

With or without anniversary flowers.


End file.
